


Hot Lava

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Metamorphmagus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this in my native language at the beginning, and my friend insisted that I should publish it here. So I will complete the English version slowly. Please be tolerant of my grammar and words! English is not even my third language.This fic is full of my personal settings. The setting of original characters will be very extraordinary, and it can even be said that it is impossible to exist. Well, this is a fic, so you know.Of course, I don’t own anything, blablablaAlso, Hagrid's accent is in my blind spot, I can't do it!!And I'm poor at thinking out a titles!!!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	Hot Lava

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my native language at the beginning, and my friend insisted that I should publish it here. So I will complete the English version slowly. Please be tolerant of my grammar and words! English is not even my third language.  
> This fic is full of my personal settings. The setting of original characters will be very extraordinary, and it can even be said that it is impossible to exist. Well, this is a fic, so you know.  
> Of course, I don’t own anything, blablabla  
> Also, Hagrid's accent is in my blind spot, I can't do it!!And I'm poor at thinking out a titles!!!

****Diagon Alley** **

The black-haired boy carried a big bird cage with a beautiful snow owl. He couldn't help but stammered and thanked the extremely tall half-giant beside him again and again. He liked this birthday gift very much.

“Don’t mention it,” said Hagrid gruffly. “Don’t expect you’ve had any present from Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now——only place for wands, Ollivanders. You’re going to have the best wand.”

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Harry saw a woman with extremely fluffy hair enter Ollivander. That black cloud-like hair reminded him of the sheep in the elementary school textbook. "Come on, let's go." Hagrid patted Harry lightly on the back.

When they entered the store, there was a burst of crisp bells from the back of the store, and there was only one person in the store. She was sitting on the only bench in the store and reading a book. She looked about Harry's age. However, she was not the owner of the fluffy hair he had seen, on the contrary, the girl's long and straight hair draped softly on her shoulders. She seemed so fascinated to read that Hagrid took a breath and sat next to her without raising her head.

Harry looked around confusedly. The shop was small, with nothing but a bench. Behind the counter, the thousands of long and narrow paper boxes almost reaching the ceiling made him feel uncomfortable, as if he was being stared at by countless eyes. Harry suppressed the question in his head and withdrew his sight of the box. He looked at the girl again, confused, he couldn't have remember the hair wrong.

As if feeling Harry's gaze, she lifted her head from the book and smiled in Harry's direction, "Good afternoon." Unlike the sharp voice of a girl of the same age, her voice was a bit rustling and soft.

Before Harry had time to respond, a soft voice came from behind him, "Good afternoon..." Harry was taken aback, Hagrid quickly got up from the bench, and the bench creaked.

An old man stood in front of them, his big light eyes like two shining moons in the dim shop.

"Hello." Harry said nervously, his silver eyes making Harry's hair stand up.

"Oh yes," the old man said, "Yes, yes, I know I will see you soon, Harry Potter. Your eyes are the same as your mother's. She came here to buy her His first wand, it’s almost like yesterday. It’s ten and a quarter inches long, made of wicker, and swishy. It’s a good magic wand."

Harry's heart jumped and he looked at the girl standing next to him. She still kept the smile, not excited by hearing his name, which made Harry relax a little bit.

After Ollivander and Hagrid exchanged greetings, he finally noticed the girl on the side, "Two little wizards, who should choose first?"

The girl sat down and continue her reading. "He chooses first. I wish no one else will watch me choose my wand."

"Oh no, no, Miss. You didn't choose the wand, but the wand chose you." Ollivander corrected her.

"Okay." She replied casually.

**Wind Storm Vulkan’s POV**

Wind hummed happily, she could finally get rid of her family and came out by herself. Jackie, her cousin, is now teaching Alex how to ride a broomstick properly. Alex can go to Hogwarts next year. Since Wind received the letter from Hogwarts, Alex has pestered Jackie to practice with her every day. She wanted to make a splash in her first flight class. Although she didn't know much about Hogwarts, she knew that there were many wise people in Ravenclaw, and Alex thought she would go to Ravenclaw. "Maybe I can join my house team in my first year," she said proudly. Wind thought Alex would definitely go to Gryffindor.

Wind’s family background is a little complicated. Wind’s mother now lives in the polar regions, her father died early. Jackie takes care of wind when she returns to England.Alex is a girl she adopted. Her parents are Jackie's friends. When Alex was 3 months old, they tested some new spells and died unexpectedly.

Wind comes from the Vulkan family and no one seems to have heard of her hometown. The home of the Vulkan family is close to the North Pole, and in ancient times it was famous for its unparalleled potions and alchemy. They gradually developed quite isolated from the world, not only rarely interacted with Muggles, they also barely communicated with wizards, and finally they faded out of history with the development of the times. Perhaps the proof of the existence of this family can only be found in ancient books.

At the beginning of the 19th century, most of the branches of the family had disappeared, and the name of the family was only spread in the polar regions. When the time comes to her grandfather's generation, there are very few people with the blood of the Vulkan family. In order to revive the family, the patriarch broke the family’s tradition of isolation, not only the entire family immigrated south, but also advocated communication with Muggles and modern wizards. Wind's grandfather immigrated to England, and other branches of the family took root everywhere. But the tradition has not completely disappeared. Some members of the older generation returned to their hometowns after their children had offspring. While the newborns must be sent back to the polar regions after they are two years old and receive seven years of family quality education before they can return.

One way to identify members of the Vulkan family is to examine their foreheads with a lighting spell at night. Under the light from the wand, their foreheads will show a star-shaped luminous mark left by some special potion. This is also a tradition, which is usually done at the age of two.

The most important point in these messages is not how powerful they were, but how boring Wind's childhood life was! ! At that time, she was living under the supervision of adults, and it was a rare thing for Vulkan children who were receiving family education to go out alone. Although Wind loves to play and has never followed the rules, what is there in the polar regions? Snow, snow and snow! Oh, of course, there are polar bears there. No matter how beautiful the scenery there is, when you slide over the unchanging slope a hundred times in different positions, and your mom strictly forbid you to approach the frozen lake or contact with magical creatures. Life in that white desert became a torture.

Thinking of the polar bear makes Wind a little bit sad. She hasn't seen her bear friend for almost two years. Most of her happy memories in the polar region are with her bear friend. But thinking that he was in Diagon Alley and was about to study at Hogwarts, Wind cheered up again. It’s time to buy a wand first.

She is a Metamorphmagus. After she entered Ollivander’s wand shop, she took a few seconds to change back to her appearance. As a Vulkan who has been trained since childhood, she can completely transform herself into another person. It's very easy. Her appearance just now is one of her favorites. She has light and soft hair and healthy blushing dark skin. Who wouldn't like it!

The owner hasn't come yet. As soon as she sat down and began to look at her notebook, two customers came in, one of whom was sitting next to her. She didn't respond. After all, not everyone wanted to socialize with strangers. It was not until soft footfalls approached that she looked up and found the little boy staring at her. He had very beautiful green eyes and messy black hair, and Wind gave him a smile. "Good afternoon."

Ollivander who walked behind the little boy said hello, and the half-giant beside her hurriedly stood up. Wind also stood up. After they chatted for a while, Wind learned that the boy was Harry Potter. Wind stared at him curiously. She had read his name in the book, and did a few divinations about him in the polar regions. He will have great achievements. But apart from his good looks, Wind hasn't noticed anything special about him yet, so she is not very excited.

When Ollivander asked who would choose first, she decisively chose to let Harry Potter go first. She didn't want people to know what her wand was like, which would ruin her plan to enter the common room of another house in the future. After all, it is her great pleasure to use her talents to tease others.

In the end Harry Potter chose the wand and prepared to leave. Wind thought he was hesitant to say goodbye to her. It was cute. "We will meet again at Hogwarts!" She said to him friendly, and Potter smiled. Left.

"Well, it's my turn." She stood up confidently.

**Author's Note:**

> The significance of this chapter is to introduce the original characters.  
> And the picture of Wind and her other appearences is my doodle. I believe you can see that my main entertainment is painting, not writing.


End file.
